


supercorp shorts

by midnight_queery



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F, General Shenanigans, KaraLena, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reality Jumping, SuperCorp, SuperCorp crack, Supercorp oneshot, depending on the fic, each should be less than 2k but we'll see, i doubt any will be related, queer up people, sheer dumbassery, supercorp oneshots, this is a collection of short supercorp stories, wow that tag is redundant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_queery/pseuds/midnight_queery
Summary: This is a collection of Supercorp stories, each chapter a new and unrelated story. I'm gonna try to make each one less than 2,000 words, but we'll see. So far, chapter one is about Supergirl's relationship with billboards and chapter two is a funny way for Kara and Lena to meet with the help of AgentReign and a cute dog. In chapter three Kara gets a surprise whilst universe hopping (and then the Kara and Lena on that Earth get an even bigger surprise). More chapters to come. ^^
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	1. billboards

**Author's Note:**

> This is sheer dumbassery and I love it. This is also a one shot, though this work will have completely unrelated updates of other wacky ideas I've had that I didn't feel like developing into concepts big enough for my usual length of one shots or multichapter fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara doesn't get along well with billboards.

The first time it happened Kara didn’t remember it. She’d had a little too much Aldebaran rum at the alien bar and had flown home, waking up sprawled across her bed and still in her supersuit, a foul taste in her mouth and a pounding in her temples. She rolled out of bed with a grimace and went through her morning routine even slower than a human, barely making it to work on time.

Kara walked into Lena’s office at CatCo with a bag of pastries from Noonan’s, two coffees, and a wide grin, and Lena smiled back, a sparkle of amusement in her eyes as she gestured for Kara to take a seat.

“Breakfast is served,” Kara chirped, hangover already gone thanks to her Kryptonian biology and the bright sun climbing high in the sky.

Lena hummed appreciatively and took a delicate bite of the scone Kara had brought her (its appalling lack of sweetness didn’t faze the CEO, apparently) as the blonde bit into her first sticky bun. “Have you seen the news yet, Kara?”

“Huh? Uh, no, not yet. I had kind of a slow start this morning.” Kara finished off her second sticky bun and took a swig of coffee. “Why, something interesting happen?”

“You could say so.” Lena gave Kara a small smile and turned on one of the televisions mounted on the wall, unmuting it so Kara could hear.

“-a distinctly Supergirl-shaped hole. Here to comment is the owner of the small business currently advertising on the billboard.” Kara whipped her head around and stared at the screen with wide eyes. The newscast cut to an older black woman, her hair in thick braids and a wide grin stretching across her face. “Oh no, we definitely don’t wanna get it fixed. My son already called the company we’re renting the space from and got them to promise to leave it alone. Why would we wanna get rid of our Super-stamp of approval? ‘Sides, she managed to fly through a bit of empty space!” The woman waved her hand and gave a throaty laugh as the interview was replaced by some B-roll of the billboard in question. Blocky text across the top of the billboard advertised ‘a homecooked meal- even if your home is another planet!’ and the bottom right corner had different pictures of food, ranging from a bowl of chowder to something neon blue that honestly looked like it might still be alive. The bottom left corner featured a vaguely person-shaped hole.

“Oh Rao,” Kara muttered. She turned back around when Lena started laughing. “Lenaaa!”

“Sorry darling, but you have to admit it _is_ amusing.” Lena gave Kara a bright grin, her green eyes sparkling. “Of all the headlines I was expecting to wake up to this morning, this was never on the list.”

Kara groaned and lowered her head into her hands. “D’you think Alex saw?”

“She already texted me the link to the article,” Lena admitted, biting her lip to try to hide her grin. “I’m not sure how she managed to find the article before me when _I_ own the company, but she said I should just be glad she knows how little sleep I get, else she’d have called me at 4am when it posted.”

Kara looked up and gave Lena a surprised look. “There’s an article too? Who the heck wrote it that early?”

“Me, of course,” another voice chimed in, and Kara turned with wide eyes, her face quickly melting into a pout when she saw a certain young reporter leaning against the door frame, arms crossed smugly and a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Nia,” Kara whined. “How could you? Gosh, I don’t even remember flying through it, how’d you know about it?”

“I dreamed it and woke myself up laughing just in time to get there and see it for myself.” Nia pushed off from the door jamb and sauntered into the room, pulling out her phone. “If you hadn’t been in your civvies I would have been able to post the video of you flying through it.” She held her phone out and showed the video to Kara and Lena, the latter laughing as her companion’s face turned bright red. A small shape with blonde hair and pastel-coloured clothes sped through the air, only coming to a halt when she blasted through something with a bang, a startled look on her face. The billboard never stood a chance.

“But that- but- when I woke up I was in my suit!” Kara exclaimed, looking from Nia to Lena and back, a desperate gleam in her eyes. “So it couldn’t’ve been me! It was probably just some shapeshifter trying to embarrass me!”

“Keep watching,” Lena murmured, gesturing to Nia’s phone with a smirk.

Kara turned back to the phone with a sinking feeling in her stomach. From somewhere off-screen Nia’s voice yelled for Supergirl to put her damn suit on, and a moment later, after squinting dubiously at the camera and wobbling midair, on-screen Kara mumble-yelled something about already having her suit on and looked down, realizing mid ramble that she was wearing a “stupid librarian costume” before ripping her clothes off and flying off in her suit. Kara was just glad she’d had her supersuit on under her clothes instead of just her ‘birthday suit’ as the humans called it, else the video would have been even more mortifying.

The video finally (blessedly) ended, and Nia tucked her phone into her pocket with a smirk. “I’m definitely playing this at you guys’s wedding.”

Kara spluttered for several moments before sighing and slouching back in her chair, muttering about backstabbing dreamers and rude girlfriends as Nia and Lena started watching the video again, this time pulled up on a TV mounted on Lena’s wall.

///

The second time it happened wasn’t Kara’s fault. She was fighting an alien nearly as strong as her, and one of its punches sent her careening through the air and straight through the flimsy material of the billboard, this time one advertising cat food. Kara thought nothing of it at the time, focused on the fight and not even realizing what had just happened. It wasn’t until she’d flown back to the DEO, alien safely apprehended, that she found out about it.

“You are affecting the billboard industry in very interesting ways,” Brainy commented when Kara trudged out of the infirmary, a small scowl on her face since the fight had interrupted her lunch with Lena.

“I’m- what?”

Brainy turned to her, a thoughtful frown on his face. “Companies have begun hiring analysts to predict which billboards are in areas you might crash through and have even begun trading billboards in an effort to find the ‘sweet spot’.”

“It’s that bad?” Kara asked, horrified. “I only crashed through one!”

“Two, actually,” Brainy corrected, pointing to the large screen taking up the back wall. A billboard advertising a tasty cat food with a large hole torn though the place the bowl of food used to be glared back at her tauntingly. “And it is that _good_. The companies _want_ Supergirl to crash through their billboards. They have come to see it as a badge of honor. A ‘Super-stamp of approval’ as Ms. Thomas put it.”

“I’m just glad they aren’t billing us,” J’onn added, standing off to the side, his arms crossed and a rare, wide grin on his face. “If only National City saw infrastructure damage the same way.”

Kara groaned and flew away as J’onn asked Brainy if they could start charging the billboard companies.

///

The third time wasn’t Kara’s fault either, but she didn’t say anything when Alex lectured her about it. She had been on her way to interview someone for an article when Lena had sent her a very… _distracting_ picture and she’d accidently flown through a billboard advertising lingerie of all things (oh the irony). She was just glad she’d crashed through part of the company’s slogan and not anywhere inappropriate on the picture of the model.

///

“I can’t believe you’re running this story,” Kara grumped, flopping down onto the couch in Lena’s office at L-Corp. She’d flown over from CatCo as soon as Snapper had handed out assignments in the bull pen. “And I really can’t believe you’re making _me_ write it!”

“I thought it might be fun for you.” Lena glanced at Kara over her laptop, but quickly looked back at the screen as she continued typing out an email to R&D, outlining all the reasons a Supergirl-flight-path-predictor was a horrible idea, billboard companies be damned. “You always feel bad when your fights cause property damage, but these people are actually arguing over which bit of damage you caused is best.”

“But it’s so embarrassing,” Kara whined, throwing her hands over her face. “I know they won’t know it’s me, but I have to interview them about the holes I made in their billboards and then write an article about which one is ‘the most representative of Supergirl’.” The eyeroll was audible in her voice.

Lena hummed in response but when Kara was quiet she stopped typing again and looked up. “Personally, darling, I’m a fan of the hole in the lingerie advertisement. It’s not as well-placed as the others, but I do appreciate that you were apparently more distracted then than when you were drunk.”

Kara lifted one of her hands enough to give Lena the side-eye. “That was your fault and you know it. Rao, I still can’t believe you texted me a picture of you- of you-”

“More scantily clad than the lingerie model whose billboard spotlight you stole?” Lena quipped, arching her eyebrow.

Kara squeaked an affirmative and fled her girlfriend’s sultry look, figuring she’d best get the interviews over with before she got hot and bothered enough to crash through a fourth billboard and had to add another interview to her list.

///

Supergirl only crashed through a few more billboards in the following months, but apparently graffiti artists found it all quite inspiring because the Superfriends seemed to send Kara a new skillfully painted picture of herself breaking through brick walls and train cars at least once a week. (She’d never admit it to anyone, but she actually liked the one of a chibi Supergirl bursting out of a water tower, spurts water of following behind her… she’d liked it so much she’d let the kid who painted it finish before she’d flown her down and lectured her on the dangers of precarious perches for humans.)


	2. small world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex works for Lena. Kara is easily distracted. Sam has a cute dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the [pic](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic.boredpanda.com%2Fblog%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2018%2F06%2Ffunny-pics-dogs-snapchat-1-5b2e62bf34044__700.jpg&f=1&nofb=1) that gave me this idea

Lena still wasn’t entirely sure how she’d managed it, but even though she was the CEO of L-Corp she still got to spend most of her time in the labs, especially the ones for R&D. She even knew most of the scientists who worked with her, at least in a casual, work-acquaintances type of way. She knew that Johnson had three grown kids, two in college and one on her third year of the so-called ‘gap year’; she knew Blanchard’s daughter was dating a girl named Regina who Blanchard and her husband did not in any way approve of (from what she’d heard, however, Lena quite liked her); she knew Lucas had a crush on French and vice versa though neither apparently knew it; she knew one scientist was seriously considering changing their name to ‘Leg’ since some cats were named ‘Whiskers’ and why the hell not; and she knew that Danvers had lunch with her sister every day. But now they were seven minutes into lunch and Danvers was still there, fiddling with her work.

“Dr. Danvers, shouldn’t you be going to meet your sister for lunch?” Lena asked, trying to sound casual. She didn’t want anyone to know that she usually stayed in the lab for lunch, ignoring food in favor of working on her designs.

Danvers continued to fiddle with the device on her desk another moment before putting it down and looking at Lena, tilting her head and giving her a considering look. “If you’re going to call me ‘Dr. Danvers’ I’m going back to calling you ‘Dr. Luthor’.”

Lena bit her lip to hide her smile, shaking her head slightly. “Alright then, _Alex_ , shouldn’t you be off to see your sister?”

Alex planted her hands on her worktable and shrugged her shoulders, giving Lena a wry grin. “Eh, I’ll go in a few minutes. Kara’s always running late so I may as well get some more work done instead of just standing around waiting.”

“How can someone _always_ run late?” Lena asked, arching her eyebrow. It was nearly ten minutes past at this point; surely Kara was here by now.

“My sister is very… distractable,” Alex said cryptically. When Lena’s brow only climbed higher she elaborated, rolling her eyes. “If it’s not a pretty flower it’s a cute dog, or a cat stuck in a tree. God, last week she ran into some kid walking like seven dogs and by the time she got here lunch was over.”

“Ah, so that’s what happened on Wednesday?” Lena asked slyly. When Alex’s eyes widened in surprise, Lena smirked. “I couldn’t help but notice you very aggressively eating a protein bar after snapping at one of the interns.”

“I- well, yeah.” Alex stopped propping herself up on the table and crossed her arms, looking sheepish. “I was, as Kara would call it, hangry.”

Lena snorted at the word mashup, but before she could comment on it Alex’s phone rang.

“Hey, Kar, you here?” Alex asked as she hurriedly began tidying up her workspace one-handed, other hand holding the phone to her ear. Then she froze and groaned. “What do you mean you got lost? We’ve lived here for six years, Kara!” Alex used her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. “I wish I could say I didn’t believe you, but that does sound like something you would do. Put her on the phone, please.” Alex shot Lena a long-suffering look before startling so badly she nearly dropped her phone. “Sam?”

Lena really wished she could hear the other side of the conversation. She wondered if it would be rude to go grab the device she’d made for listening in on phone calls (for law enforcement, not spying on her employees, but this could totally count as a test run).

“Yeah, Kara is my sister.” Alex sighed. “Okay, if you have time how about we all just meet at Noonan’s for lunch? I still have forty-five minutes of my break left. Okay, cool. See you guys soon.” Alex hung up and stared at her phone for a solid minute, her face inscrutable.

“Everything alright?” Lena asked curiously.

Alex looked at her, startled, as if she’d forgotten she was there. “I, uh, yeah. My sister just… stalked my girlfriend… cuz she had her dog strapped into a carrier on her back? I… I never thought _this_ was how they’d meet.”

Lena blinked at her several times, not really knowing what to say to that. “Well, since it sounded like you’ll be meeting them at Noonan’s I suppose you can get it all sorted out there.”

“Right, yeah, Noonan’s.” Alex shook her head and slipped her phone into her pocket before shucking off her lab coat and heading for the door. She paused on her way out and turned around, brow furrowed and a frown on her face. “Wait a minute. You’re always the last in the lab before we leave for lunch, and the first back. And we only have like forty minutes of lunch left.”

“So?” Lena asked, averting her eyes and reaching down to play with some loose wires on her worktable. Alex’s eyes narrowed. Lena needed to work on her nonchalant voice, apparently.

“Lena Kieran Luthor, please tell me you don’t skip lunch every day just to stay in the lab.” Alex put her hands on her hips and stared her (suddenly-fidgety) boss down.

“I’m not sure how that’s any of your business,” Lena tried, not looking up at Alex. She didn’t know how the woman even knew her middle name, but she didn’t like it one bit.

“That’s it, you’re coming to Noonan’s too.”

“That’s not-” Alex was suddenly beside her, pulling the wires out of her hands and giving her what Lena figured was her big sister look. Much to her annoyance it was very effective.

Noonan’s was only a few blocks away, so despite Lena offering to have her driver take them she ended up walking the short distance with Alex and wishing she’d worn shorter heels. Thankfully no one recognized her during the walk, though that might have had something to do with Alex’s stormy expression making everyone coming their way give them a wide berth.

She followed Alex into the small diner and after looking around for a moment Alex made a beeline for a booth in the back, where Lena saw two women sitting. With her back to her was a blonde with her hair back in a ponytail, and seated across from her, her fluffy white dog in her lap, was Lena’s friend Sam. Small world.

By the time Lena reached the booth Alex had already slid in next to Sam, leaving Lena to take the empty seat next to whom she assumed was Kara.

“Lena, this is my girlfriend Sam,” Alex introduced, gesturing to the brunette whose eyes were wide with surprise at seeing her workaholic friend out and about, “and my sister Kara, the stalker.” Alex gestured to the blonde and Lena turned to face her, Kara turning at the same time.

“Woah,” Kara whispered, bright blue eyes wide behind her thick glasses. Her jaw literally dropped. “You’re so pretty! And even though I don’t know anything about you if Alex invited you to lunch she must like you so you’re probably really nice too! Are you single? Wait no I should ask if you like women first… Oh Rao you probably know I followed Sam cuz of her cute dog and got lost and Alex just introduced me as a stalker you’re never gonna want to date me now!” The adorable blonde grimaced and hid her face in her hands, muttering something in a language Lena (surprisingly) didn’t recognize.

“Kara this is my boss, she’s not going to date you,” Alex groused. “And do you really not recognize-”

“Actually,” Lena interrupted smoothly, eyes still on Kara, “I get off work at seven tonight, if you’d like to go for dinner?”

Alex made a choking sound and looked at Lena with wide, incredulous eyes, but Lena barely noticed, gaze intent on Kara as she let her hands fall away and gave Lena a hopeful look.

“Really?!”

“Really.”

“Even though I accidentally stalked someone?” Kara asked nervously.

“Hope is an adorable dog, darling. I can’t exactly blame you for following her.” Lena bumped her shoulder against Kara’s and barely managed to stop herself from reaching out and grabbing the woman’s arm after because from the brief moment of contact she was pretty sure Kara was ripped under her soft pink cardigan. Actually, no, she hadn’t managed to stop herself because she was now very obviously groping Kara’s arm, and _damn_. “Besides, you’re not so bad yourself,” Lena purred. Kara’s adorable blush and quiet spluttering drove any questions about just _how_ she was so fit from Lena’s mind.

“Wait a minute,” Alex blurted, squinting at Lena and trying to ignore how her boss was ogling her little sister. “How did you know Sam’s dog’s name is Hope?”

“Same way I know Lena’s weakness for pretty blondes,” Sam piped up, giving her friend a toothy grin before turning to her girlfriend and shrugging. “We went to boarding school together. I didn’t realize my girlfriend worked for my BFF though. Weird.”

“Not as weird as my sister becoming my girlfriend’s accidental stalker before you guys had even met,” Alex grumbled.

“Well I think it all worked out for the best,” Sam said, smiling happily. “Maybe dating Kara will help Lena get over her hopeless crush on Supergirl.”

“Sam!” Lena gave her so-called BFF a betrayed look, only dimly aware of Alex suddenly looking constipated and Kara… crumpling the metal knife she’d been fiddling with into a ball. What the- oh. _Oh_. Guess her crush wasn’t so hopeless after all considering she’d already scored a date with the heroine. Smirking, Lena slipped the twisted ball of metal from a shell-shocked Kara’s hand into her purse before Sam (who was much too busy laughing at her) or the incoming waitress noticed it, Alex giving her a wide-eyed look. Lena just winked and gave the waitress her order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt i had written on my list for this one:
> 
> alex is a scientist at L-Corp, lena found a way to spend most of her time in r&d even whilst running the company. lena knows that alex always has lunch with her sister on certain days, so when alex is hanging around as lunch begins she asks if everything is okay- don’t you have lunch with your sister today?  
> ‘huh? oh yeah, i just wanted to finish this part. she’s always late anyway- if it’s not a pretty flower it’s a cute dog. or god, one time she came across some kid walking like seven dogs and by the time she got here lunch was almost over.’  
> lena is dubious. but sure enough kara calls and lena gets to hear alex’s reaction to kara apologizing for having followed a pooch strapped to someone’s back three blocks in the wrong direction. except turns out it’s sam, which alex realizes when kara gives her the phone with a plea to ‘reassure her i’m just a lover of doggos, not a creepy stalker, sis’. alex wants to know how the hell kara started stalking her girlfriend(’s dog) before she’d even introduced them. lena is Highly Amused and they all end up meeting up later, where kara takes one look at lena and her jaw drops. ‘holy crappola you’re gorgeous! are you single? uh no wait i think i need to ask if you’re into women first? agh please date me i promise i’m not as much of a disaster as today would make you think!’  
> alex: ‘kara, this is my boss, she’s not gonna-‘  
> lena: let’s do it. ;)  
> alex: o.O  
> sam: lol  
> kara: \\(*^*)/ yaaaassss


	3. Superwoman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this one is a little over 2k words but it's still under 3k so imma call it a short
> 
> also there's a bit of foreshadowing here and there ;)

One second Kara was zooming through the weird light show the universe-jumping device always put on, eyes wide as she flashed through universe after universe on her way back to her own. The next second she blipped into existence right in the middle of an alien brawl and a giant purple fist hit her in the face. The next second? Nothing but darkness.

When Kara came to who knows how long later she was in the DEO, laid up in a hospital bed and with a familiar, worried pair of green eyes looking at her.

“Kara,” Lena sighed in relief. A moment later, however, she was glaring at her. “I know your journalism is very important to you, but you can’t get that close to an alien brawl.”

Kara stared at the dark-haired woman, blinking owlishly several times before finally opening her mouth to speak. “Lena, what-”

“Me? Lena? Pfft, I’m not Lena,” the person who was definitely Lena said defensively, her eyes looking anywhere but at Kara. “I’ll go get the doctor, you must have been hit harder than I thought.”

Just as Lena turned to go, Kara finally letting her eyes drop from Lena’s face to take in her outfit and physique and realizing that this Lena wasn’t _her_ Lena, a commotion began in the control room. Lena turned towards the noise with wide, confused eyes, and after listening in Kara realized why: _she_ was the one causing the commotion. Or rather, this Earth’s Kara was.

“That’s not me!” The other Kara yelled, running through the parting crowd of DEO agents and towards the med bay. “I saw,” she paused and gasped for breath and Kara felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, because if this Earth’s her was out of breath, and Lena was dressed like _that_ , it could only mean one thing. “I saw you save her, on the news. And she’s not me, Superwoman.”

Lena turned to Kara with narrowed eyes, her brows scrunched together furiously, and Kara was fairly certain she was about to be laser beamed. She, however, had a much more pressing issue on her mind.

“Superwoman?!” Kara yelled, jolting to a seating position and pointing at Lena. “Super _woman_? HOW? This didn’t make any sense in the first place and now you’re telling me you get to be Super _woman_? And you even have pants already?!!” Kara was fuming, so angry the rest of whatever she was going to say was just a series of indignant and unintelligible sputters.

Lena looked taken aback at the blonde’s anger, and she took a few steps to the side so she was standing protectively in front of the other Kara.

Kara’s phone ringing cut off her attempts to form angry words from her angry spluttering and she yanked it out of her pocket, wishing she’d chosen to wear her suit instead of her civvies, discretion be darned. “What?”

“Kar? You good? I’m getting some weird readings from your suit,” Alex’s voice crackled through, broken up and staticky. Kara fiddled with the clunky device strapped to her phone and the yellow blinking light on it turned a steady green. “Kar? You there?” Alex’s voice was crystal clear now.

“Yeah, sorry. I had to adjust the turtle.” Kara’s focus was on her phone, though when a pale hand tried to snatch it away at super speed she easily evaded. “What the heck, Lena?”

“You’re communicating with Alex Danvers?” Lena hissed, her eyes actually beginning to glow blue. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Please tell me you didn’t blip into existence in the middle of one of Lena’s board meetings,” Alex said over the phone. “She was going to be pissed enough that we didn’t tell her you were going to another Earth!”

Lena’s eyes widened at that and she took a small step forward, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and concealing the searing red symbol of the House of El that stood out starkly against the mostly black super suit. “You really expect me to believe this Kara is from another Earth, and not some twisted clone you made, Alex?”

This Earth’s Kara rushed over and stopped beside Lena, her eyes wide. “You’re me from another Earth? A- and your Alex is good?”

Kara’s brow crinkled as she looked between the alternate her and super Lena (she was _not_ going to call her Superwoman okay). “What do you mean, is my Alex good? Of course she’s good. Why wouldn’t she be?”

“Kara,” Lena said quietly, wide, concerned eyes trained on her Kara, whose chin was wobbling from the urge to cry.

“M- my Alex,” other Kara began softly, eyes trained on the floor. “She’s the head of an organization called CADMUS. She hates aliens to the point that it drove her insane. She’ll stop at nothing to kill Superwoman. She- she’s even used me against her a few times since she knows we’re friends.” Other Kara sniffled as Kara’s jaw dropped.

“Kara.” Alex’s voice sounded strained. “Please tell me that doesn’t mean what I think it does.”

“And what about Lex Luthor?” Kara asked, ignoring her sister.

“What about me?” Lex asked, strolling into view. He was wearing very familiar tactical gear. “I’m Lex Luthor, Director of the DEO, though it seems you already knew that. Care to explain how?” He narrowed his eyes at Kara, and she was astounded at how… normal he looked. The Lex in her universe had cold, dead eyes. This one’s eyes were hard, yes, and distrustful, but he stood close to his sister and the other Kara, almost… protectively? What was going on here?

“Oh Rao,” Kara breathed in realization. “Lena and I are switched in this universe. That’s why Lex is suddenly a good guy and Alex is, well, Lillian and Lex from my universe rolled into one.”

“What do you know of Rao?” Lena demanded, just as Alex asked, her voice sounding even more strained, “What do you mean you two are switched? And I am not Lillian and Lex rolled into one, Kara, you take that back or you are _not_ getting the last potsticker at game night ever again, I swear to god.”

“On my Earth I’m Supergirl,” Kara said, looking Lena dead in the eyes as she yanked her glasses off. The brightly colored suit materialized, and Kara had never been more thankful for the pants upgrade in her life. Being Super _girl_ was humiliating enough, but a skirt? Oof.

“Not Superwoman?” Other Kara asked curiously.

Kara grimaced at her human self. “Miss Grant wouldn’t budge on the name.” When she turned to Lena the woman’s eyebrows were furrowed.

“So you… grew up on Krypton, then? Like- like me?” Lena asked quietly, her voice vulnerable.

“ _Zhi_ ,” Kara said quietly, her lips upturned in a small, sad smile. “I grew up Krypton, and I… I watched it explode right before my pod got stuck in the Phantom Zone.”

“Were you-”

“Awake?” Kara interrupted. Lena nodded, gulping. “Intermittently. It wasn’t…” Kara stopped and took a deep breath. “It was cold and dark and lonely and I thought for sure I’d be trapped there forever. Luckily for me, Aunt Astra needed a way to get Fort Rozz to Earth, and she was able to use my pod to do it.”

Lena and Lex exchanged a loaded look at the mention of Astra, and Kara had a feeling Lex had killed Lena’s aunt just as Alex had killed hers.

“Okay, weird as all this is,” Alex’s voice interjected, “The turtle currently has more charge than the device you’re using to get from universe to universe. At the rate the battery is draining you have two and half hours until you’ll be stuck in the universe you’re in right now, and you only have enough energy for one more jump. I think we need to call-”

“No!” Kara shouted, causing everyone gathered around her to jump. “No, Alex, you can’t call in Lena, she’ll be pissed that we didn’t call her in sooner and I’m really trying not to stress her out anymore than she has to be to run L-Corp. We can’t tell her I’m about to be stranded on an alternate Earth because I accidently broke the part of the jumper that controlled which Earth I land on! Maybe, uh, maybe this Lena can help!” Kara turned to super Lena with wide, desperate eyes. “Please tell me you’re as tech savvy here as you are on my Earth.”

“You do run a branch of LuthorCorp,” other Kara chipped in thoughtfully, “so you could probably help her. Me. Whatever, you get it.”

“I- wait, I’m not, what?” Lena spluttered, looking from her Kara, who apparently knew she was Superwoman, to the other Kara and back. “Oh Rao I didn’t correct her earlier! Lex!” Lena glared at her brother for not catching the slip, and he held his hands up in surrender.

“I was as delightfully distracted as you, sister dear,” Lex said lazily. “Besides, we both know Miss Danvers, at least _this_ Miss Danvers, isn’t exactly a security risk.”

All of their heads turned to the phone in Kara’s hand when they suddenly heard the muffled sound of several voices, most panicked, before it went silent. Then, “Kara Zor-El Dan-” a familiar voice growled. Kara’s yelp cut them off.

“Oh Rao! Alex, I told you not to call Lena in!”

“She didn’t,” Lena’s voice answered smoothly. “And Director Danvers will pay for that later. Right now we are going to get you back to _this_ Earth, and then you and I are going to have a long, long talk about what exactly determines _need to know_ information, are we clear?”

“Yes,” Kara muttered, staring sulkily at her phone, her bottom lip jutting out.

“Kara darling, I can _hear_ you pouting, and it’s not going to work,” Lena said wryly, though she at least sounded a bit amused instead of the previous rip roaring enraged.

Other Lena didn’t seem to have heard a word of the conversation as she was still staring dumbly at her human Kara, and she finally managed to blurt out: “How did you know I was Superwoman?”

“Did I just hear that Earth’s version of me call herself Super _woman_?” Lena’s voice purred, and Kara could just _see_ the smirk on her face.

“You told me you flew to CatCo on a bus,” human Kara said, grinning at a now-blushing Superwoman.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Lena groused over the phone. “There is no way I would ever say that. Do Kryptonians have special idiot genes?”

Human Kara gasped as super Lena and Kryptonian Kara winced. “You can’t be mean to Lena,” human Kara scolded. “Even if you are a Lena! It’s still not allowed!” She put her hands on her hips and glowered at the phone Kara was holding, which Kara instinctively cradled closer in case the other version of her got any ideas.

On the other end of the phone Kara was pretty sure she could hear Alex laughing. Her Lena mumbled something that could maybe pass as an apology before telling Kara to stay out of trouble while she made a retrieval device and hanging up.

“Why is your Lena so cranky?” Other Kara asked, her eyes narrowed as she stared her doppelganger down. “Did you do something stupid?”

“I did something brilliant, actually,” Kara replied, smirking to herself. Her audience didn’t get it at all, of course, but she still found it funny. “Now then, since my Lena is working on things, it looks like I’ll be here for a little while yet. What else is wacky?”

“How would we know?” Lena countered, arching her eyebrow.

“It’s not fair that you can still do the eyebrow thing _and_ you get superpowers,” Kara grumbled. “Being a superhero was _my_ thing, darn it! And in one of the universes I accidently landed in, you were also a reporter, but I wasn’t a CEO! And in another one we were both CEO’s but we’d met when you tried to buy out my company! It isn’t fair!” Kara’s lip jutted out and her puppy dog eyes were in full effect now, and Lena looked surprisingly contrite considering she really couldn’t control any of that. Other Kara just rolled her eyes.

“Oh whatever, Super _girl_. Put away the pout and let’s go get potstickers while we wait for your ride home.”

And so it was, that half an hour later, full of (literally) otherworldly potstickers and having momentarily forgotten that a pissed off Lena was waiting for her, Kara was perched happily on a chair in the DEO conversing with this Lena in Kryptonese (while human Kara watched enviously), waiting for her phone to ring.

Only apparently her Lena was feeling dramatic because instead of her phone ringing the portal device beeped a brief warning before opening a swirling vortex of light in the middle of the control room and a moment later Lena strutted out, angry eyes finding Kara immediately and one eyebrow already arched dangerously. “Thanks to you I had to wear my heels an extra hour,” Lena said, her glare somehow intensifying.

With a small eep Kara sped over and gently scooped a willing Lena into her arms. “Sorry, baby.”

“My stomach isn’t the one you should be apologizing too,” Lena grumbled, turning her glare to her very obviously pregnant stomach (though the glare immediately melted into a soft, if exasperated, look). She looped her arms around Kara’s neck and let her head fall against her shoulder as her eyes wandered the astonished crowd. When her eyes fell on herself, decked out in a supersuit and looking both hopeful and afraid at this sudden development, she rolled her eyes. “I’m assuming my lovely wife neglected to mention the fact that in our universe we’re married?”

“Uh, yeah,” other Kara said, her rounded eyes not leaving Lena’s stomach.

“Wait so the reason you didn’t want to stress me, uh, _her_ , anymore was because I, I mean _she_ , is p-p-pregnant?” Super Lena stuttered.

“Oh my god,” human Kara breathed in realization. “That why when I asked if your Lena was cranky cuz you did something stupid you said you’d actually done something brilliant and had that weird smirk on your face! You meant you did _her_!”

Super Lena choked on air at that one, and Kara’s wife gave her an exasperated look. “Really, babe?”

“Is it not true?” Kara counted, smirking at her wife for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. “I am sorry for not telling you I was aimlessly universe hopping. I was just worried.”

Lena sighed and nuzzled into Kara’s neck. “I know. We’re still talking about this little incident later, though.”

“Where are the rings, if I may ask?” Lex queried, a strange look on his face.

Lena flinched at the sound of his voice and burrowed impossibly closer to Kara as she turned her wary gaze to her not-brother. Silently, she held up one hand, her ring glinting in the light. Kara, meanwhile, shot a significant glance to her own wrist, where a matching bracelet could be seen peeking out of the sleeve of her suit.

“How did I not notice that?” Super Lena whispered to herself, eyes now caught on the bracelet. She only managed to pull her gaze away when she realized her favorite heartbeat (her Kara’s) was pounding especially hard, and she chanced a glance over to see what could only be a look of longing on Kara’s face.

“Go for it,” Lena encouraged, happily going back to ignoring Lex’s existence and closing her eyes. “Also _we’re_ going home now. I need a foot rub. And a nap.” A massive yawn punctuated her statement and Kara gave her an impossibly fond look before shooting her human self a wink and walking through the portal, her wife cradled safely in her arms.


End file.
